


Dancing

by AlAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Warnings: None, is fluff a warning?, mentions of Sam & Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 14:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11209719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlAngel/pseuds/AlAngel
Summary: Request: Could you do a Lucifer x reader and they try to teach him how to dance or he tries to teach them? Idk like the fancy ballroom stuff? If you can't that's fine too..





	Dancing

Title: Dancing  
Pairing: Lucifer x reader   
Word Count: ~700   
Warnings: none, is fluff a warning?  
Request: Could you do a Lucifer x reader and they try to teach him how to dance or he tries to teach them? Idk like the fancy ballroom stuff? If you can't that's fine too..  
…

You groaned a little in frustration. When other people did this it looked so easy! They were gliding effortlessly over the dance floor, small smiles on their faces and the world seemed to stand still to watch their graceful movements.  
However when you tried to move your feet you felt like you were graceless and plump, almost tripping over your own feet half the time. Fuck it, all you had wanted was a fun distraction and now you got all upset and frustrated.  
“Who decided to make dancing so hard?” You complained to no one in particular since the boys had left for a hunt days ago, leaving you and your strained underarm muscle to yourself. The first day or so had been alright. No one stole your pie, you got to choose the TV program and no one interrupted reading time. It had been almost like a mini holiday.  
However that turned into absolute boringness on day two. There were only so many shows to watch and books to read that could hold your interest for longer than a couple of hours. Zapping through the channels you got a new idea how to entertain yourself though. Your arm might be handicapped slightly but you could still move your feet. Ever since high school and never making it to prom due to your parents’ hunting life you had wanted to learn to dance.  
On the spur of the moment you decided to look up some instructions. At the time you thought it couldn’t be all that hard and after a couple of hours you’d have it down. Well that was days ago. Your feet just seemed to never stay quite in the rhythm or when you were almost there you fell over some kind of furniture. Dancing was bloody hard!  
“What are you up to, (y/n)?” A familiar voice asked amused. You could practically hear the smug grin on his face. The devil knew exactly what you were doing or more like failing to do.  
“What does it look like?” You growled back. Ever since Chuck had left with Amara Lucifer had no idea what to do with himself, but apparently bothering you as often as possible seemed to be the next best thing after threatening humanity. Part of you was grateful not to have to hunt his ass down for once, because let’s face it it was a rather nice ass, but another part of you was annoyed.  
“And here I thought rain dancing was a pagan thing” He snickered.  
“It’s ball room dancing” You shot him a glare “Duh.”  
“It’s not” His eyes looked at you intensely “Ball room dancing requires two things you obviously lack.”  
“And what would that be?” You challenge, finally stopping in your motions and pulling the head phone from the instructions video out. Lucifer pushed his body away from the door he had been leaning on, slowly making his way over to you.  
“The right music” He snapped his finger and a cheerful yet soft waltz was playing magically in the bunker. A genuine smile formed on his lips at your confusion and he stopped two feet away from you. In a slightly exaggerated gesture he brought his hand up “And the right partner. May I?”  
“You…” You swallowed for a second lost in both the music and his open relaxed face. Lucifer wasn’t the type to let his guard down and relax often. But when he did it was one of the most beautiful things and it made your heart flutter “You may.”  
Slowly holding on to his hand he pulled you close, planting the other on your hip. The close proximity felt good and warmth filled your whole body. Anybody else would have probably freaked, but you already knew your body’s reaction to the devil quite well. It felt like warmth, attraction and an electric spark with a hint of danger all at the same time. It was truly intoxicating.  
“Now that you’ve got everything for dancing” Lucifer had leaned even closer into you, his mouth right next to your ear “Let me show you how it’s done properly.”


End file.
